Pandemonuim Ensues
by KeepCalmAndCallTheDoctor
Summary: It was just another murder scene that Valkyrie didn't want to be at. Nothing strange nothing... Unusual.All was fine until Skulduggery finds a strange orb, also known as a 'Travelling Orb'. Going against her better judgement Valkyrie asks about it and well... Let's just say pandemonium ensues. KoTW SPOILERS! Book sven-ish. It's a bit Wibbly Wobbly...
1. This Can Not Be Happening

**Hi hi hi hi! This is my first ever Skulduggery Pleasant Fan Ficition. **

**Discalimer: Everything to do with SP is Derek Landy's. which really really sucks. **

**A lot.**

Valkyrie sat on the chair and looked around the room thoughtfully.

"So he was killed here? But there are no defensive marks or anything to say that... The killer obviously knew him or this was a body dump."

Her companion, a thin man wearing a finely tailored suit, turned to her. "Agreed, the killer must've known the deceased, anyway it couldn't be a body dump since there's a lot of blood."

Skulduggery Pleasant turns back to the shelf he was rifling through. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and get out of the chair, her dark hair falling across her back and her dark eyes scanning the room for clues and evidence. Skulduggery grunts in surprise as he lifts a small tennis ball sized wooden ball out from the shelf of papers.

"Isn't that a cloaking sphere?" Valkyrie asks suspiciously as she walked over wearily.

"No, it's not. It's a Travelling Orb, it travels through time and can also stop time for short periods." he says shaking his head.

She steps up next to him and examines the ball. "But how does it work? There's no buttons on it." Val says matter of factly.

Skulduggery cocks his head to her, his hollow eye sockets reflecting no emotions. Or anything for that matter. "You simply twist it like so..." and before anything could be said he twists either hemisphere in different directions. The ball starts to turn a golden colour and a loud ticking could be heard.

"Skulduggery! You idiot! Why'd you do that?" Valkyrie yells over the noise. He looks at the ball thoughtfully.

"Because I thought it was safe... Things like this have been extinct since before the war with Mevolent." he says seriously, somehow his voice managed to carry over to Valkyrie with ease. The glow intensifies and swallows them. Valkyrie fought to keep her eyes open but somehow she couldn't...

Valkyrie jerks up from her curled up position on the ground. Sunlight stung her eyes and she blinks several times before looking around. She was lying in an alley type place, either side of her buildings stood. People rushed past the opening of the alley without even a glance at the girl.

Valkyrie grunts with annoyance. Why the hell did stupid Skulduggery have to use the stupid 'Travelling Orb'?! Where the hell was that stupid man? Oh... great… he wasn't here. So she the only one affected! She gets up slowly with a lot of effort, god her joints were stiff. Slowly she stands and leans on the gritty wall to her right. She pulls her phone out. No signal. Of course. Never that simple is it? Suddenly an Internet icon shows up and immediately she opens up the map app and searches where she was.

New Dublin.

Well this definitely wasn't her time signature. She slips the phone into her coat pocket and walks out into the street. People stopped and watched her, some fearful others sneered at her. What was happening? Then she realised that everyone's clothes were different to her own. Theirs were all bright colours compared to her black. The people around her stopped rushing about, their eyes were wide with shock and terror. Like her being there was a crime. People looked around nervously for something while some others just ran. Suddenly the crowd parted and four cleavers dressed in white charged at her. Well they certainly looked happy to see her. Not. She immediately breaks into a frenzied sprint. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat them but maybe if she hid… The thought was banished almost as soon as she thought it. No, she couldn't hide. Valkyrie wasn't too sure if that was her thinking that or Darquesse. Not thinking about where she was going she pushed past shocked civilians.

The air shifted behind her and she dropped just out of reach of the cleaver who now stood where she was standing not only two seconds ago. It stood up from its crouch and the rest approach slowly. By the way these cleavers were acting, they were definitely not official Sanctuary ones. Even the white uniforms had screamed that from the beginning. But she had dismissed the thought, thinking that maybe she had teleported. Not _time travelled_; that sort of thing was only meant for TV shows like Doctor Who. Not in her life.

There was a loud screeching of tyres and almost curiously the cleavers look behind them. Using the sound as a distraction Valkyrie splays her hand and a humongous gust of wind knocks the cleavers over and pushes them away from her. She lunges to her feet and takes off once more, ignoring the outraged cries of some of the civilians. Was this like some sort of sick game to them? Some of the older looking men reached for her but she dodged them.

"Not another one of those horrid sorcerers."

Valkyrie turns slightly to see a young woman talking to a man next to her. The woman gives her a look of hatred as she passes them. Sorcerers? What the hell had happened since she had last been with Skulduggery?! She forces her way through the crowd. Yells and shrieks could be heard as she stumbled over somebody's groceries. Whatever had caused the noise before seemed to be following her, it was almost parallel to her now.

She feels the air shift behind her but it was too late to avoid the scythe blade that bit into her shoulder, even through her black clothes. She swears and leans her right hand over her left shoulder to pull the weapon out. Blood was soaking her clothes already. The damn cleaver must've reached a vein or artery. She screams as she pulls the scythe out of her arm and lets it drop to the ground. She didn't even hear it hit the ground as she picked up pace. There had to be some sort of sanctuary nearby! She needed Skulduggery. Her vision starts to cloud as she stumbles slightly.

_Let me out. I can help you._

Valkyrie grimaces as she heard Darquesse. Her darker alter ego did not like being this afraid. Not knowing what was happening around her. Not even being able to control the situation. Sure she may have been in another time and place but she wanted out. She wanted to rip those cleavers apart for injuring herself. No matter whose side they were on.

Valkyrie shook her head. Clearing up her thoughts and pushing Darquesse further back into her mind. She picked her pace up even further. She kept dodging the grabbing hands and stumbling over people. She needed a clear run. She needed to get somewhere away from here but she wasn't sure if she could manage that. Her vision was starting to dim even further. She was losing too much blood. Within a few minutes not even turning to Darquesse could save her. In one last ditch effort she pushed her way through the mass of bustling bodies and onto the street. Right into somebody's arms. Almost past caring she was barely able to lift her head as she was dragged into a van and the door slid shut behind her.

"She's losing too much blood!" Comes a young girl's voice.

"I realised that Lorelei. Give her one of the numbing leaves and don't let her pass out." Comes a man's voice, most likely the driver's.

The back window's glass broke and the girl above Valkyrie screamed and ducked her head. The van roared out onto the road, swerving dangerously.

"It's ok now Lorelei. We've lost them."

"We better have Jordan."

The girl's face came into focus as she peered down and the slowly dying girl, "Open."

Valkyrie was way, way, way past caring at this point as she shook her head. What was the leaf going to do? She was already losing most feeling in her body.

"Oh for the love of god!" The girl forces her mouth open and stuffs the leaf in, "You better chew because I ain't movin' your jaws for you to chew. Got it? Now chew it."

Valkyrie groans and rolls over, curling up in a ball. Why wouldn't this girl let her sleep. She wanted to go to sleep. Rough hands grabbed her shoulders and the girls face appeared above hers. Hands grabbed her mouth and moved her jaws around, crushing the leaf and letting its anaesthetic seep into her.

"I can't believe I had to do that. Do I have a face no one listens to? First it's the Grand Mage then it's this chick and that's only today!"

"Can you shut up? I need to concentrate on getting into the Sanctuary!" the guy says loudly and the girl shuts up. Valkyrie squints and was able to make out some of the girl. Well, her hair anyway. Her bright blue hair. Maybe if she made it out alive she could dye her hair something outrageously colourful. Oh she could imagine Skulduggery acting stern and gruff while deep down he'd be laughing with her, possibly even at her. But that just made him fun.

There was a grumbling noise from outside and her vision dims again. Feeling completely at rest she closes her eyes. Just a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt her. Maybe she'd even feel better after shed woken up. If she did.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you even think about it! Jordan hurry the hell up! She's almost gone!"

She hears a grunt and the engine roars and Valkyrie stares blankly at the ceiling. Why won't these strangers let her rest? They should know that she needed it. There was a squealing of brakes and suddenly the door opens and she was dragged out. Granted she couldn't actually _feel_ anything. Through the haze of artificial lights she sees grey cleavers. Had they found her? One reaches for her and she flinches away.

"Get the best medic team you have!" Roars the man's voice from the car. What was his name again? Oh that's right… Jordan.

In a daze she realised she was being wheeled through some doors and into a bright corridor. The light was blinding her. She moans slightly and curls into herself, shutting out the brightness and loud sounds. She had only about two minutes left before it was over. She would never even get to see her family, never get to see little Alice grow up. She wouldn't even see Skulduggery; she'd miss his stupid face. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt the hot tears streak her cheeks.

She looks up slightly to see the chest of a man running beside the bed she was laying on. The bed she was dying on. The swaying motion of the bed stopped and the lights got brighter still. She balled her fists into her eyes, trying to shut out as much as she could. Something grabs her wrist and with absolutely no strength she doesn't even fight back. Something sharp jabs into her wrist and she hisses slightly. She could barely keep her eyes open at this stage. She wasn't thinking of anything, her mind was silent. Not even Darquesse stirred. She liked it like this but at the same time she felt… lonely. Like having Darquesse there was helping with her homesickness. But she didn't mind now. It was pleasant; nothing was stopping her from leaving. Darkness was seeping into the corners of her eyes and it was eating away at her sight.

And then everything went dark.

**Ok so what did you think? Good? Bad? I won't know until you tell me! So please comment/vote or even both!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ophelia**


	2. Speechlessness

**Hey guys! I'm back after popular demand! Here is the second instalment of Pandemonium Ensues! ENJOY! :D**

Valkyrie awoke to the sound of a quiet conversation. She groaned at the pain she was experiencing before rolling over and curling up. Scythe or no scythe it was painful. After about four minutes of wrestling with her sheets and pillow she yells out in frustration and sits up. The world spins and she looks at her feet dangling from her hospital bed. She could feel each individual stitch in her arm where the scythe had cut into her flesh.

"Stupid Skulduggery. Stupid cleaver. Stupid Travelling Orb. Stupid scythe. Stupid. Stupid. Fricking stupid-" Valkyrie mutters to herself a little too loudly.

She gets the feeling of being watched and looks up to see Ghastly Bespoke mouth hanging open in shock and Nye. Which had its back turned to her. She felt the grin spring up on her face. "Ghastly!"

Ghastly stood there looking like a dying goldfish as his mouth opened and shut, trying to create words but failing. Nye turns around as she says Ghastly's name. "Ah the girl is awake. I shall go and inform the Sensitives."

Without another glance the thing walks out of the room. Leaving Ghastly and Valkyrie alone. She looks back at him as Nye walks out of the door and disappears. Ghastly wasn't looking at her but at the ground. "Ghastly? What happened? Where the hell am I? Where's Skulduggery?"

He doesn't look at her; she could see he was concentrating on a speck of dust on the floor. He was ignoring her. She did not want to be ignored. Not at a time like this. She starts to get frustrated.

"GODDAMMIT GHASTLY BESPOKE ANSWER ME!" She roars, "I AM NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY OK? I THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He drags his gaze up at her and she drops her own suddenly feeling very guilty, "Sorry... I just... Look it doesn't matter."

He gazes at her for what felt to be ages, "We don't know if you are the real Valkyrie. We've had... Mistakes in the past. We can't make another. You're in the Sanctuary. That's all you're allowed to know. I need you to get dressed in your clothes. I have repaired the shoulder of your jacket and tank top for you. Your wound is still healing so don't get into any fights." He says slowly.

She glares at him, "You don't think I'm the real Valkyrie. Just get Skulduggery! He could tell you I'm real!" He shakes his head and gestures to the bundle of clothes on her bedside table.

She grimaces at him, "You used to be so awesome. What happened to you? How long have I actually been gone? Please Ghastly. I just need to know how long I've been gone." She hated herself for it but tears were welling in her eyes. She sniffs and wipes her eyes.

He doesn't say anything and her gaze turns steely, "Forget it. You aren't the Ghastly I know. You never will be him. If this is the future I would sure as hell like to know what happened to you."

She gets up and pads over to the bundle. She walks back and flings the curtain shut fiercely before getting dressed. Once done she steps out and sees Ghastly had all but gone. She didn't even give him a single look. Val knew he was feeling guilty. But she didn't care. Two cleavers enter the room and she flinches, still not over the attack. Usually she'd be good by now... But something had really struck her and it wasn't just the scythe. Her wound was throbbing from all the activity. Once it healed it would probably scar her. How lovely.

Valkyrie Cain sat in the large greyish black room by herself. She'd been in here for ten minutes waiting. The cleavers were kind enough to not throw her in... Just shoved her instead. She sat facing the door, feet crossed beneath her as she waited.

The door opened and a woman who looked to be in her late forties walked in. She had brown hair and hard eyes. Valkyrie watched her every step. She watched the woman look at part of the grey wall a nod slightly before moving towards her.

"Hello dear."  
"Hi."  
"Today I'm just going to have a run through of some psychic tests if that is ok with you."  
"By all means go straight ahead."  
The woman nods and sits down so she was facing her. Valkyrie hadn't taken her eyes off the woman yet. Afraid that if she did she would miss something.

The woman closes her eyes and immediately Val could feel something hanging around the perimeter of her mind, "What year are you in."

"2012."  
"Ok. What is your name?"  
"Valkyrie Cain."  
"Your given name?"  
"Stephanie Edgely."  
"Your family?"  
"My mother, Melissa. She got laid off work three months ago. My father, Desmond, is a construction company owner and my eighteen month old sister Alice."  
"What were you doing on August the eighth?"  
"I was at a murder scene with Skulduggery Pleasant."  
"Who was the deceased?"  
"Lakyn Heprei."  
"What events occurred on that day?"  
"Skulduggery found a Travelling Orb and thought it'd be wise to turn the hemispheres. I'd like to say thanks to Skulduggery for putting me in this stupid situation. Why do you have to do stupid stuff like that?"  
"There is no need to shout Miss Cain."  
"I'm annoyed. I shout when I'm annoyed."  
"Yes I know you're annoyed."

Suddenly the woman starts probing her mind. Trying to reach further into it.

"I wouldn't if I was you."  
"Is there something you are hiding from us?"

The woman had entered her pain receptors. A cruel smile played on her lips and Valkyrie's gut twisted. White hot pain erupts behind her eyes and she puts a hand on the table to steady herself. The woman was diving deeper into her memories. Getting closer to Darquesse.

"Stop it! Don't go any further!"

"Why not dear Valkyrie. If that's who you really are. Why shouldn't I find the truth as to who you are?"

Valkyrie's hand was splayed on the table top. She gritted her teeth against a scream as the pain heightened and Darquesse shook her imaginary chains. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she fought to regain her self-control. The table beneath her hand was starting to heat up. The heat was like an invisible fire. Getting hotter and hotter. The metal table top was starting to bubble. Val didn't even realise she was doing it. She was too busy trying to build mental barriers around Darquesse's prison. The pain had reached new heights. She grunted and willed the pain receptors to shut off. She wasn't even sure who was in control anymore. Maybe both she and Darquesse were. She could feel the stitches pop out of her skin as the wound healed itself. The woman still had her eyes closed but she was grimacing now.

Serves her right for doing this to her. She should die for that. With that thought the woman slumps to the table and Valkyrie recoils. As her hand left the table it returned to its normal state. Valkyrie stands and walks backwards from the woman.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my god. What the hell have I done? I killed her."

Valkyrie backs up to the farthest wall and slides down it into a ball.

Serves her right for entering our mind.  
Oh shut up. I am not in the mood to talk to you. Is that clear?

There was no answer.

The door at the far side of the room bangs open and three mages march in. One levels a gun at Val's head while the other two drag the dead woman out. The Mage lowers his weapon and walks out after the other two. The door slams shut and Valkyrie shuts her eyes. Forcing the tears back. God she was confused.

How could she have killed that woman? Her powers were bound. Darquesse must've been getting stronger. Maybe it even had something to do with the time traveling. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. She looks up slowly, her dark hair falling across her face. A tall thin man in a finely tailored suit stood with his back on the door. She feels a sinking feeling in her stomach.

It was Skulduggery Pleasant and god only knows if he believed her.

"Good afternoon."

Oh. Damn. She must've spent almost a whole day in here. Or only a couple of hours. Who knew?

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse from disuse.

He walks forwards and sits down. "Care to sit down?"

Valkyrie nods slightly and stands. She slides up the wall and stretches from the stiffness in her joints. Usually she would've been on her feet explaining everything, telling Skulduggery what had happened. But it was the fear that stopped her. The fear of the unknown. She slides the chair out from under the desk in front of her.

"So."  
"Mmmph." Was all Valkyrie could manage.  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh? Me? I don't know anymore. I've just been transported here because I was attacked in broad daylight by a freaking cleaver and then I wake up after almost dying. Ummm... I had a great argument with Ghastly then I came here and killed a woman because she went too far into my mind. Some things should just stay hidden."  
He tilts his head slightly to the left, "How do I know you're the real Valkyrie Cain?"  
"What can I possibly say? We were investigating a murder and you found that stupid 'Transporter Orb' thing and you thought it would be wise to twist it."  
He thinks for a minute, "You could be lying. Tell me something only Valkyrie and I would know."  
She leans forwards resting her head in her palms, suddenly all business, "I can tell you this. Your past is quite vile and my future is looking pretty dark. We've fought side by side. Serpine, Vengeous, the Grotesquery, the Faceless Ones, The white cleaver, Billy Ray, Scarab, Dusk, Scapegrace, me dragging you out of the Faceless One's dimension, the Remnants, Tanith, Kenspeckle dying, the visions of Darquesse, what you've seen. What we saw. What we've been through. What I can't even begin to explain. The Death Bringer, Melancholia, Lord Vile, Caelan, Kitana and her gang, the dimensional shunting, that whole new world and Argeddion. The jokes we shared, the practical jokes we played. The canary car, the purple menace, that horrible orange car we followed Dorian in. The names we called Erskine and Ghastly in their robes. The cases we've solved. The amount of times we have saved this world. What more can I say? What more do I have to say?"  
Skulduggery was silent for a few minutes. He didn't even move. "What was the first thing I said to you on the morning of Lakyn Heprei's murder?"  
She sat back, "You picked me up at the jetty, I got in and told you what went on in my dysfunctional family and you laughed, saying that my family was probably completely normal and that I was overreacting."  
He sits there silently for a few seconds before sitting up straight. She could hear the smile and relief in his voice, "Welcome back Valkyrie."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry or even both she just sat there looking at him, her eyes going smoky. A grin playing on the corners of her mouth, she was absolutely speechless.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wrote this instead of doing my assignment in class today! :3 **


End file.
